


Insomnia

by Noriaki_Darby



Series: Chun Xin Tabris [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriaki_Darby/pseuds/Noriaki_Darby
Summary: Darkspawn nightmares, trauma from his wedding day, the whole fate of an entire country putting its weight on his shoulders, falling sleep has never been such a chore.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on da amino

It's quiet and dark. The campfire doused, the moon was out, and everyone has turned in to their tents, sleeping... or so they thought.

How many hours has passed? He doesn't know.

He _feels_ comforted and secure, his body pressed up against his side, head resting on his shoulder. But even with that he couldn't drift off. This wasn't the first night this has happened, of course.

Since the day of the wedding, Ostagar, and now the Darkspawn taint runs through his veins... how his nights ended up consisting of blank stares at a tent wall.

Though this night, he was staring at him. From all those moments where he smiled and talked and talked, here he was peaceful.

The hand splayed on his naked chest slowly rising up and down, his hair unbraided and framing his face, face slightly turned away from him.

Never did he think he would be this close with him, nor would he even survive The Joining. Now, he's away from home, his family, and has the fate of Ferelden putting its weight on his shoulders.

Countless days he wondered if he could ever go back to the Alienage, and go back to being an ordinary kid reading a tale about an elven hero in his room again.

The answer is no.

He can't go back. This is his life now. Whether he wants it or not.

Letting out a deep, cracked exhale, his body tensed up, the hand on his chest clenching.

"Can't sleep?"

That caught him off guard. Was he that loud, or too twitchy?

Zevran turned his head to him, eyes half closed but he was definitely concerned.

"Mm..." was all he could let out.

And that was all Zevran needed, his body shifted so he could wrap his other arm around him, pulling him closer to his chest. A hand ran through his hair, grabbing a thin strand and fiddled it with his fingers. A quick kiss on the forehead.

All these little touches he gives to him always eases the troubles. It didn't take long for the fingers to stop moving and for him to go back to sleep.

It didn't take long for him to finally drift off either.


End file.
